Dark Hand
by Crong
Summary: Damry Hawke is still grieving over the loss of her husband when he mysteriously returns in their daughters vision. What does this mean?
1. Default Chapter

Dark Hand  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Memories of a past not forgotten.  
  
  
  
Damry, a red haired slender young woman about 16 looked out to the streets of Corellia, her eyes filled with tears. They had come for her at last, the empire. She felt through the force trying to figure out how close they were to her house, not far. She nearly jumped as she heard a knocking on the door.  
  
She took a deep breath and sat up from her bed and walked over to the door. Placing her slender hand on the doorknob she turned, closing her eyes.  
  
Instantly she knew who it was as she threw her arm's around a young man's waist and buried her head into his chest, whimpering.  
  
The Young man put his hands on her head and moved slowly across the scalp of her head. The young man was the same age as Damry and her B/F, lover, and soul mate.  
  
"Maverick..." she said under a muffled voice.  
  
"shhh Its time to go to the spot love...we will be safe there" He said with a calm and compassionate voice, the one she had grown to love.  
  
She nodded and kisses his lips lightly, having missed him dearly these past days.  
  
Maverick kisses her back, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he kissed her deeply.  
  
Damry broke the kissed and shook her head "we don't have much time lets go...." She said as she took his hand in hers and walked out of the room taking Maverick with him.  
  
They walked out of the house to see a regiment of storm troopers stationed right out there door.  
  
Maverick stopped pulling Damry away from them and hugging her from the back towards him, trying to protect her.  
  
"Give me the girl and you wont be harmed" The leader of the storm trooper regiment said, Maverick figured he was a Major or something by certain characteristics within his white armor.  
  
"Why don't I believe that?" Maverick asked.  
  
Damry face saddened worse as she looked on, she didn't want her lover to die, not now when they were so happy.  
  
"Take the boy too, he is also strong in the force" A dark voice boomed from the shadows as he walked into the daylight his Dark Armor glistening against the Corellian Sun, his mask staring down on the Pitiful stormtroopers.  
  
Damry looked puzzled, she didn't know Crong was also tuned with the force, she didn't feel it, why was he hiding it for so long?  
  
Maverick's face remained emotionless, staring at Darth Vader as if piercing the dark sith's soul. But a voice echoed through Damry's head *I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to fall in love with me just because of the force.*  
  
Damry looked to Maverick and shook her head, knowing by the look on his face what he was going to do, she nodded silently, a red strand moving in front of her beautiful face.   
  
Maverick moved Damry to his back slowly and reached into his jacket to pull a cylinder shaped object, a light saber. He thumbed the switch and it ignited in a brilliant blue dark blue blade.  
  
If the dark lord could show his smile he would, the young boy was already trained in the way of the lightsaber, excellent he thought, but he was still young.  
  
Maverick launched himself towards the dark lord, moving like a eagle in the wind as he brought his lightsaber up above his head and sliced towards Darth Vader's Neck. He sent a thought to Damry *Run!* he then added another phrase *I love you. go*  
  
Damry shook her head, not wanting to let her lover die but knowing she didn't have a choice, she took off in a force accelerated sprint tears in her young eyes. The tears flowed from her cheeks into the air as she sent a thought back to him *I love you too, come back to me please*  
  
The last thing she saw was Darth Vader parrying Maverick's attack and his lightsaber coming up from above.  
  
Damry, now a woman of 20 sat up from her bed while covering herself with her blanket as she headed towards the refresher. I have to get over this she thought to herself silently.   
  
"Maverick..." she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
She heard a knock at the door. Please by the force be my knight she thought to herself  
  
"Chris" She said with a bit disappointment.  
  
The Blond Haired, blue eyed woman 4 years older the Damry smiled mockingly at her friend "Oh were you expecting someone else besides me?  
  
"No she said" as she sighed "I had that dream again." She said as a strand of red hair moved in front of her face and she moved towards the refresher.  
  
"You need to get over him, jeez a boyfriend would do you good." Chris said.  
  
Damry turned and glared at Sam "He's still alive....somewhere"  
  
"Then where is he?"  
  
Damry's Lip throbbed "I I I...don't know" she said before she busted into tear and fell to her knee's, putting her hands over her face as she whimpered.  
  
Chris kneeled next to her and hugged her friend lightly "I'm sorry...."  
  
Damry sniffed and took her hands out of her face "Its alright, but I know he's alive I can still feel him, sometimes it feels like he is close."  
  
Chris nodded "Go take your shower, we need to get out quickly, Harkin's forces will arrive in this system soon and we have to evacuate, I have a plan, we will use the force to guide us to the core."  
  
Damry nodded, she knew it was crazy but it was the only thing that was left.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears again as she couldn't get him out of her head "Maverick" She said out loud and headed towards the refresher.  
  
Chris knew her oath, she would never love another man again. She also knew that she wasn't going to become a lesbian as well. She cursed silently. 


	2. No End to the dark side

Chapter II  
  
No end to the dark side.  
  
Harkin turned his head to the captain slowly, his dark blue eyes piercing the captains very soul. "What do you mean you lost them?" He barked.  
  
The captain began to shake violently as he knew he was in trouble "Sir we lost Damry Hawke and the other woman in the city, we could-"  
  
His explanation was interrupted with a gag as he was hoisted up into the air, putting his own hands around his neck to try in vain to pry the invisible fingers from his neck.  
  
It was only a matter of time before the captain became blue. Then shortly afterwards he stopped breathing.  
  
Harkin opened his clenched fist and the Captain of the Iron Grip fell to the floor, dead.  
  
Harkin looked to a commander, stunned by his captains dead. He smirked "Your promoted to Captain commander-" he trailed off as he looked to his identification "Commander Yavanas, don't disappoint me, dismissed"  
  
"Chris, how long till we enter System 2838A?" Damry asked as she entered the cockpit of the Coral Star. She had just gotten up, the deep sack in her eyes Cleary showing she didn't sleep well.  
  
"In 2 hours" She said as she looked to Damry "Nightmare again?"  
  
Damry shook her head "In a way, but it was more of a good dream, I was dreaming of the time me and Maverick were at our special spot. I woke up and cried, I miss him"  
  
"Ya, what was that special spot anyway?" Chris asked curiosity.  
  
"A cave deep down in the Corellia crust, ice crystals with pollutants make the most spectacular sight both of us had ever seen. Me and Maverick stumbled on it as little kids, it was also the place were we had our first kiss it was also were we..." A tear fell down her cheek. "Never mind, has my children woke yet?"  
  
Chris shook her head "Vahn and Ari are sleeping like babies, there good kids."  
  
Damry simply nodded, She had the children 5 months after Maverick had disappeared, she didn't even get to tell him about it.  
  
Damry felt a thug on her pants and she looked back to see Ari with her cute smile, twinkling green eyes and her fathers blond hair. She smiled and knelt down and kissed Ari's forehead "What is it Hun?"  
  
Ari rubbed her eyes gently and then smiled again at her mother "I saw a man in a dream mommy! And he said to tell you that everything will be okay and that he is struggling to come back to you!"  
  
Damry's eyes widened and she fell down on her knee's into tears as she whispered "Maverick...your still alive?"  
  
A voice appeared in Damry's head "Of course I' am, but I cant come to you yet, I'm sorry. But im close Damry very close, watching you, watching your children, our children."  
  
"Who's Mabick mommy?" Ari asked as she tilted her head to the side slightly.  
  
Damry looked up to Ari and hugged her gently "Your father hunny"  
  
She continued to cry as she yelled out through the force "Come back to me Maverick Damn you!"  
  
"You will understand later love, I'm sorry" Maverick's voice said  
  
Damry continued to cry as she held her daughter close.  
  
"Remember there is no end to the dark side" a woman's voice said in Damry's head.  
  
Cora with her long blond hair and blue eyes smiled at the corpse of the stupid captain. "nice job Harkin, you never cease to amaze me."  
  
"Why are you doing this Cora, going after a bunch of pitiful Jedi scum?" Harkin said as he moved a hand through his short blond hair.  
  
"They are Jedi and that stupid Damry bested me in a lightsaber duel. I want her dead Harkin as well as her two stupid children understand weakling?" Cora snapped.  
  
Harkin nodded "Completely your highness. I will see to it myself that they are taken alive and given to you to do what you please with them"  
  
Cora smiled "Excellent Harkin, I knew I could count on you, oh one last thing." she said.  
  
"Yes your highness?" Harkin asked.  
  
"It looks like her lover is near, Maverick Crong, be careful I feel he is strong with the force. If you are to see him, kill him." She ordered.  
  
"I'm closer then you think Cora, I'm watching you very closely Sith." A voice said in her mind. 


End file.
